Truth Or Dare: Cullen style
by Fanpire-xox
Summary: You thought you knew the Cullens... BXEd BXJ RXC EmXEs UPDATED! NOW ONLY A ONE-SHOT!


**This Fanfiction was written by my Bff Sam!! I have edited it a little. If you want more chapters just review and I'll talk with Sam about making some more chapters! Enjoy!!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEWMOON, ECLIPSE, OR ANY OF STEPHANIE MEYERS BOOKS!! IF IT DID I WOULD BE THE HAPPIEST GIRL ALIVE! BUT I DON'T!!**

**KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY**

**Bella P.O.V**

My heart pounding in my chest, I cautiously opened the familiar white doors. "BELLA! You came!" squealed Alice, grabbing me in a big hug. "Alice, calm down, of course I came. I'm getting married tomorrow, Duh."

Tonight was my final night as a human, and tomorrow I was going to seal my heart away to my fiancée, Edward.

Alice stepped back, a devilish smile on her face. "I have a surprise for you, Bella. But, first things first, have you ever played Truth or Dare?" I gasped, realizing why Alice said tonight was going to be 'Really Fun'." "No Alice, I'm not here to play truth or dare, I'm here to spend the night with Edward."

She listened to me intently, and gave me the puppy-dog pout. Her eyes widened, threatening to win me over with guilt. "But you promised, you said you owed me after I brought you to Edward in Italy. And besides, last spring, you couldn't even cook by yourself without blowing up the microwave."

"Shh!" I hissed, telling her to be quiet. "Nobody needs to know that!" Emmett walked into the room, flexing his muscles and grinning. "Bella, I'm surprised at you", he said with mock disappointment.

He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder with ease. "put me down you big oaf!" I screamed. "I'm just taking you to the basement! Everybody's waiting for you so we can start the game", he said laughing.

I sighed, giving up. There was no point in disagreeing with a basement full of vampires who could kill me. No worries right?

Alice, Emmett, and I traveled down the winding staircase, and a room full of familiar faces smiled at me. Emmett dropped me on the floor with a loud "thunk". I stood up, and walked over to Edward, who was sitting on a black, leather loveseat. "Hey Bells", he said securing me in his arms, and kissing the top of my head.

In front of us was an aged looking bottle of wine. "now before we start, I would like everyone to have a sip of the wine, to make you more relaxed", Alice said, looking directly over at me.

Everybody nodded and Carlisle picked up the wine bottle. He took a along sip, and passed it to Esme. "Alice, whenever I drink I got nuts, one time my mother offered me some wine, and I was found 3 hours later swimming naked, in the lake, at midnight." Alice giggled and came over to pat me on the head.

"Silly goose. We don't have any lakes near here." she slurred "Are you drunk, Alice?" she giggled "Maybe". The bottle came to Edward and , and he took a small sip. He passed it to me, and smiled, "I'll drive you home later, at least one of us has to be sober." I smiled nervously, and took a small sip. I passed it to Jaspar, and waited for the game to start. Ten minutes, six drunk vampires and a human, later Alice clapped her hands to start the game.

"Rosalie, you go first." Rosalie smiled, and turned to Emmett. "Truth or Dare?" Rosalie smiled menacingly and waited for the answer "Dare", he said drunkly , squeezing Esme's knee. Esme giggled, and slapped away his hand. "I dare you to kiss Eddie, on the lips," said Rosalie, laughing hysterically. I looked over at Edward, and he too was laughing.

Oh my Carlisle, I was in a house with 7 drunk vampires. Emmett nodded and grabbed Edward. He kissed him full on the lips and released him, "Woo! Doing it Britney Spears style!," he yelled. Edward nuzzled my neck. "Love, this is Friday night at the Cullen's, are you frightened?" I giggled, starting to feel light-headed. Emmett wiped his mouth off and pulled Rosalie into his lap.

Carlisle ran a hand through his thin, blond hair, and stared at Edward. "Truth or Dare?" Edward stared at me and answered "Truth." Carlisle cleared his throat, and spoke " is it true that you are going to change Bella tomorrow ?" Edward laughed nervously, and kissed me on the lips. "of course I will. I promised." Carlisle smiled, pleased with himself. He gestured toward Edward, and Edward turned to me.

"Truth or dare, honey?" I giggled, taking another sip from the bottle. Edward suddenly had 3 eyes, and his head turned freakishly round.

"Dare", I responded. Edward laughed and leaned forward. His smell made my vision hazy, but I held on "I Dare you to...umm... voulez vous couchez avec moi, ce soir?"

I stopped giggling, remembering what this meant in English. "Um, oui, oui, Eddikins, I didn't know you spoke Français," I said, raising one eyebrow. He pulled me close and kissed me passionately. "you love are, what I like to call, sloshed" I smiled and we turned back to the game.

Somehow, Alice had a lampshade on her head, and Rosalie had on a blood red corset while gyrating with a very excited looking Carlisle. And I thought I knew the Cullens.

We went back and forth for hours before Esme left the room with Carlisle to brew a pot of coffee. By now, we were all calming down and asking really good Truth's and Dares. Edward never let go of me, except for the dare where Edward had to take off his shirt, and I ran my hands up his toned chest.

The only thing is, I forgot what happened next. Anyways, I finally became quasi-sober and leaned in closer to hear Emmett's dare. Obviously Emmett had had one sip too many of wine. 'Jazzy. I dare you to kiss--no wait--I dare you to make-out with Bella."

I gasped and looked at Jaspar, he leaned forward, sending waves of lust towards me. I stared into his beautiful golden eyes, and he put his hands forcefully on both sides of my face. The he kissed me, his cold lips, full of passion, were giving me goosebumps and my heart quickly accelerated to an alarming rate.

Surprisingly Edward never intervened, and I pulled away before it got out of hand. Emmett gave Jaspar a high five. "Dude that was HOT!", he said. Jaspar smiled at me. "Nice" he said bumping fists with Edward. My eyes started to close, and I sat there and listened to the game.

Apparently, Rosalie had a good dare for Edward, who was busy listening to my heart beat. "I, Rosalie Hale, dare you, Edward Cullen, to...change Bella right now!" I smiled knowing this was probably just a crazy dream. Edward stopped breathing for a moment, and whispered to Rosalie.

"We're getting married tomorrow, we can't just cancel the wedding!" Rosalie stopped giggling for a moment to think. " Edward, Carlisle can give her painkillers! If not, Alice can postponed the wedding a few days, and we'll say Bella has the flu!"

You could tell she was drunk. "well..." said Edward. I heard fists banging on the table, and i listened to the voices shouting drunk replies out. "Change her! Change her! Eddie's gunna change her!, said Alice, Jaspar, and Emmett. Edward kissed me on the lips to wake me up and stared into my eyes. "Are You ready?"

**KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY**

**Thx for reading, and don't forget tell me if I should get Sam to continue!!**

**Reveiw, it makes money grow on trees!**


End file.
